DE 10 2006 014 260 A1 has disclosed an air guiding apparatus for a motor vehicle, which air guiding apparatus is arranged in a rear region of the motor vehicle. The air guiding apparatus has an air guiding element which can be moved between a retracted rest position and a deployed operating position. In the retracted rest position, the air guiding element is integrated with a flush surface into the rear region of the motor vehicle. As viewed in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, the air guiding element is divided with the formation of air guiding element sections, in such a way that, during the movement of the air guiding element between the rest position and the operating position, lateral air guiding element sections can additionally be moved transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle in a manner which is coupled, namely simultaneously or at the same time, to said movement of the air guiding element.
DE 10 2007 025 472 A1 and DE 10 2006 014 262 A1 have disclosed further air guiding apparatuses for a motor vehicle.